The Misadventures of Burn Squad
by HaloGoji75
Summary: Join Burn Squad as they travel across every RWBY universe imaginable, including some of your favorite fanfics.
1. The first OC fight of the day

_**Let me guess, you read the summary of this fic and clicked on it, thinking it will be about a group of super soldiers solving every problem in every RWBY fanfic, ever. Oh, how wrong you are. If you are familiar with this series, feel free to skip pass this. If you're new, then listen closely. This is the tale of Burn Squad, a group of moronic rejects from a version of the halo universe, who travelled to one of the many versions of the RWBY universe. Why? Because A: They were fans of the show (we'll some were, others were sort of into it, but not really) and B: They thought they could improve themselves. Now to their credit, they did manage to learn a little bit, and stopped an attempt at multi-dimensional anarchy. Afterwards, the four idiots decided to travel across every RWBY based universe currently known, and a few that aren't, in search of adventure. The four morons are known as Burn, El Mattador de Crazy (or Matt for short) Hicks, and Grant, the only somewhat logical member of the team. This, is their stupid story.**_

 **"Ugh, enough with the intro. Can we start this disaster yet?"**

 _ **DON'T INTERUPT ME!**_

 **"Don't bother. Everyone started ignoring you after the first line."**

 **Deadpool, stop arguing with the narrator.**

 _ **I DON'T GET PAID ENOUGH FOR THS Sh#! I'M GONNA SEE IF LEGENDARY 2094 IS HIRING!**_

 **Oh great, there goes the narrator. See what you did Wade?  
**

 **"Eh, f$#k him. Why do you still have the censors on?"**

 **Because language, that's why.**

 **"F$#K YOU! _Legendary 2049_ , please let me into one of your fics so I can get away from this sh#$ !"**

 **Anyway, the fic that this chapter takes place in, _Gray Vs._ , and the OC of said fic, Gray, belong to Legendary 2049. Be sure to check out some of his work after reading this.**

* * *

 **The dumbest fight in RWBY OC history: Gray vs. Burn**

* * *

 _RWBY universe 75a, Beacon Academy_

"Ugh, finally." Yang moaned as she plopped onto one of the bottom bunks, to tired to climb into hers. "I thought that last class would never end."

Team RWBY had just finished their last class of the semester, and now had a 4 month break before the next one.

"Alright team" Ruby said. "It's the semester break. We have a few months before the next semester starts. So, what do we do?"

The four girls sat silently for a moment, thinking.

"We could go to the library and start studying for the next semester." Weiss said. Everyone simply glared at her. "Excuse me for trying to be prepared for our next classes."

"We could go to the arcade." Blake offered.

"All the games there are really boring." Yang replied.

"I know." Ruby said. She ran to her desk drawer and pulled out a watch like device. "We could see what Burn squads' been up to."

"It's been a while since we last heard from those nut jobs." Yang said. "I wonder how they're doing."

Ruby fiddled with the device for a moment before a holographic screen popped up.

"Burn, Matt, you guys there?" She asked.

Then the face of El Mattador de Crazy filled the screen. Gunshots could be heard in the back ground.

"Hey Ruby." Matt said in a casual manner as a bullet flew past his head. "How's it going?"

"I'LL TEAR YOUR THROAT OUT!" Burn shouted in the background.

"What in the world is going on over there?" Weiss asked.

"It's probably better if you come see for your self." Matt replied.

* * *

 _RWBY universe 2094c, Vale_

As soon as they walked through the portal, RWBY saw nothing but absolute chaos. Amidst said chaos, they saw Burn fighting a man in black and grey clothing.

"Hey guys." Matt said. He, along with Grant and Hicks, was sitting on the sidelines, eating popcorn.

"Who is that, and why is Burn fighting him?" Ruby asked.

* * *

 _Several minutes ago..._

 _"Ok, this is the 7th universe we've been in, try not to mess everything up." Grant said._

 _"Since when did we mess everything up?" Burn asked._

 _"Remember the 5th universe we went to?" Grant countered._

 _"Ok, so I mixed some cocaine with catnip and Mountain Dew Voltage that I stole from Burn and shoved it down Blake's throat. It wasn't that bad." Hicks said_

 _"YES, IT WAS!" Grant shouted. "That world's version of Blake went so stark raving mad, that she drew horse d$ #ks over every building in Vale, raped a dolphin, arm wrestled a bear, and created an entirely new religion centered around nyan cat."_

 _"That reminds me." Burn said before punching Hicks. "That's for stealing my Voltage. And now, I have to buy more."_

 _The crimson Spartan the walked into a nearby super market, leaving his three companions behind. He spent a few minutes scanning the isles before finding a bottle of his favorite drink. As he got closer, he noticed that it seemed to be the only bottle left._

 _Burn grabbed the bottle, at the same time a man wearing a black trench coat with a grey t-shirt and an eye patch. The two just stared at each other in awkward silence, neither one letting go of the bottle._

 _"Dibs."_

 _The man with the eye patch seemed surprised by this._

 _"What?" He asked, confused._

 _"I called dibs, this is mine." Burn replied._

 _The man simply stared at the Spartan before him, not knowing exactly what to think of what he was seeing._

 _"Ok" He started to say. "Who are you, and why are you tryin' to take my drink?"_

 _"The name's Burn." The Spartan replied._

 _"Oh great, another psycho." The man muttered. "Look, I just got through fighting a lazy skeleton that shoots lasers, can I please have this?"_

 _"I haven't had a bottle of this for 5 months." Burn replied. "I need this!"_

 _"Dude, chill out already." The man said. He was starting to get irritated._

 _"I will." Burn said, bringing out Francis. "As soon as you give me my Voltage."_

 _The man stared at the weapon before gazing at Burn._

 _"Really?" He asked._

 _"Really." Burn replied._

 _The man sighed, annoyed with the whole situation._

 _"Alright then."_

* * *

Now...

"And then he threw Burn out the shop window." Matt finished recounting the events that led up to this.

"Wait, so you mean Burn picked a fight with some random bystander, just because he couldn't get a bottle of soda?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, he's defiantly not some random bystander." Rico said as he materialized next to Matt.

"What did you find out?" Blake asked.

"His names Gray." Rico replied. "He's a Beacon student, and the fifth member of this world's version of RWBY. I'm still getting new info, so I'll let you know if anything interesting comes up. In the mean time, why don't you explain what's going on to them."

The four girls looked towards where the A.I was gesturing to see a second team RWBY. Weiss, Blake, and Yang were simply staring at their counterparts, jaws gapping open, while Ruby held up a sign that said 'Go Gray!' on it.

"Kick his butt!" The other Ruby shouted. (In order to stop any more confusion, this realities version of RWBY will have G for Gray while the other ones will have a B for Burn squad. These initials will be placed in parentheses to make it easier.)

Yang(G) then lightly nudged her sister's shoulder. As Ruby(G) turned to see what her sister wanted, she saw her counterpart and dropped her sign, her facial expression matching her teammates.

"WHAT THE F$ #K IS GOING ON HERE?!" Weiss(G) shouted.

"Wow, I didn't know you used such language Ice Queen." Yang(B) said.

"Rico" Weiss(B) started to say. "Are these versions of us evil?"

"Nope." Rico replied.

"Oh thank god." Yang(B) sighed. "Because I have had enough of evil twins."

"Who are you, and why are you impersonating us?" Weiss(G) asked.

"It's a long story." Ruby(B) replied.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"THE VOLTAGE IS MINE!" Burn shouted as he constantly fired Francis in its standard rifle form. Gray constantly dodged the three round burst, getting closer by the second. Then he pulled out his weapon, a strange blade like object, and swung at Burn when he was close enough. Burn managed to doge the swing, thanks to his enhanced reflexes, and the yellow dust he used in his armor.

"Alright." Gray said. "The kiddy gloves are coming off!" He then pulled two triggers on the handle of his weapon, causing it to extend into a scythe. Burn just stared at the massive weapon.

"Where's the gun?" He asked. "If you have a scythe, you have to have a gun on it."

"Well, I'm one of the few people that don't." Gray replied.

"Lame." Burn said as he morphed Francis into its scythe form.

"Whatever." Gray then charged forward. Burn mimicked this action.

* * *

"So, you're us, from a different universe." Ruby(G) said.

"Pretty much." Ruby(B) replied.

"Ok then," Ruby(G) said. "Where's your Gray?"

"Don't have one." Blake(B) replied. "Since we're from alternate realities, our universes will have few differences."

"Makes sense." Blake(G) said.

Then, Burn flew past the two versions of RWBY. Gray charged after him with a battle cry, but stopped when he noticed the two Rubys(Rubi, Ruby-people, whatever the plural form of Ruby is).

"Wait, there's two Rubys?" He asked. "What the heck?"

"It's an alternate universe thing." Ruby(B) replied.

"Awesome." Gray shouted. "Now I can get a menajahtwa going, because I know any alternate version of Ruby can't resist me- OH SH-" Gray's sentence was cut short when Burn threw a truck at him.

"I don't know." Ruby(B) said. "I think I'm doing a pretty good job of resisting you." She then waved over to the Spartan. "Hey Burn."

"Hey Ruby." Burn waved back. "How's it going?"

"Good." Ruby(B) replied. Hey, I know you love Mountain Dew Voltage and all, but aren't you overreacting?"

"I haven't had any for 5 months Ruby!" Burn shouted. "I'm not gonna let some grey guy stop me from-" Burn was then hit by Gray, sending him sliding across the ground. "That was a cheap shot." He grunted as he started to get up. Gray walked towards him, scythe raised. "Oh hey" Burn said as he held up his hand, causing Gray to stop. "I noticed this on the ground and, I'm pretty sure its yours." Burn then hit Gray with a car, sending the huntsman in training flying. "Boo yah!"

"Eh." Ruby(B) shrugged.

"What, that was good." burn complained.

"You could have incapacitated him right there and end the fight," Ruby(B) said. "But you had to show off instead."

"Look who's talking, miss 'twirl epic sniper scythe around and slam it into the ground unnecessarily." Burn countered.

"How, exactly do you know this guy?" Ruby(G) asked.

"Burn and his buddies came into my universe so they could learn from us." Ruby(B) replied.

"They did?" Ruby(G) gasped.

"Who do you think taught him to build his scythe?" Ruby(B) asked.

"And with my trust weapon Francis ("Really?") I can take on anything the multiverse can thr-" Burn was then hit by Gray a second time, sending him flying. "COME ON!" He shouted due to being interrupted again.

"I, don't think you did a good job." Ruby(G) said.

"Eh, this happens to him all the time." Ruby(B) countered. "He usually gets his butt kicked, but then starts winning because the other guy gets tired of beating the snot out of him."

Before Ruby(G) could say anything, she heard the sound of metal on metal. She turned to see Gray and Burn clashing scythes repeatedly, both twirling their respective weapons elegantly. Then, the two blades locked together. Burn and Gray continued to apply force, one trying to get the other off balance and vice versa. Suddenly, Burn threw his weapon into the air, much to Gray's surprise. The Spartans wrist then started shifting into shot gun gauntlets, which he used to punch Gray several times before kicking him in the stomach. Gray slid backwards, clutching his abdomen, as Burn caught Francis and twirled it around a second time.

"You taught him to build those two?" Ruby(G) asked her counterpart.

"Actually, he found the blueprints in Yang's dresser." Ruby(B) replied.

"After he blew it up!" Yang(B) added.

"What is wrong with this guy?" Weiss(G) asked.

"Oh please." Weiss(B) scoffed. "Burn's not nearly as psychotic as Matt over here." She gestured to the said Spartan, who merely waved in response.

"I'm back." Rico said as he suddenly appeared.

"Anything new?" Matt asked.

"Well, his semblance allows him to conduct electricity." The A.I. replied as Burn was electrocuted ("Way to be on top of your game Rico!") "And he's a Beast."

"A beast at what?" Hicks asked.

"Not that kind of beast." Rico said. "Apparently there is a group of beings known as Beasts, and Gray is seemingly the last one."

"So, what can a Beast do?" Ruby(B) asked.

"Well" Rico started to reply but was interrupted by a loud howling. Everyone turned to see Gray transform into a large, wolf-like creature. "That." The A.I. finished.

"Hicks, throw me the silver bullets." Burn shouted.

"Wait, what?" Hicks asked.

"You were supposed to bring silver bullets incase we run into werewolves, or werewolf-like people." Burn yelled back.

"Since when are there werewolves in RWBY?" Hicks shouted.

"DO YOU NOT READ RWBY FANFICTION?!" Burn screamed before he was grabbed by Gray. The huntsman in training then threw Burn repeatedly on the ground (think Hulk vs. Loki in Avengers) before tossing him aside. The Spartan simply stood up and charged forward, scythe at the ready. Gray did the same.

The two continued like this for half an hour. Gray would pummel Burn, Burn would get in a good hit, all while both versions of RWBY and the rest of Burn Squad talked amongst themselves, occasionally watching the fight. Eventually, the two stopped and started starring each other down, tired and battered (more like Gray was getting exhausted, while Burn was aching all over)

"Look, can I please have my soda?" Gray asked, panting.

"What's the matter buddy?" Burn asked as he caught his breath. "Getting tired?"

"I CAN GO ON FOR DAYS!" Gray shouted.

"So can I." Burn said.

Before either of them could make a move, a mysterious portal opened up between them.

"OH NO, THEY FOUND ME!" Burn shouted. Suddenly, several pigs came out of the portal, and charged Burn. "NO, STAY BACK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone just stared at Burn as he was attacked, at a loss for words. Finally, Weiss(B) spoke up.

"Rico, why are there pigs mauling Burn?" She asked.

"A while ago we ended up in a RWBY/Bloodborne universe, where we found a few pigs." Grant replied. "Burn tried to make bacon out of one of them, and they didn't take to kindly to it."

"Shouldn't we, help him?" Ruby(B) asked.

"I'm curious to see how this will play out." Hicks replied.

The group sat there, watching Burn get beaten to near death by swine. Eventually, Gray and RWBY(G) left (but not before Gray made a pun about burnt bacon, which was booed by Yang(B) which caused a brief argument with her counterpart about puns and whether they were awesome or not) and shortly after, the pigs left as well, having grown tired of beating up the Spartan, leaving RWBY (who shall have their normal names restored now that their counterparts are gone) and Burn Squad with the broken soldier.

"So, who won?" Hicks asked.

"I, don't know." Grant replied.

"It's not finished." Burn groaned as he got up. "Just postponed. You hear that Gray, whatever your last name is? I SHALL RETURN!"

As Burn swore vengeance, with Matt patting him on the back, the rest of the group collectively sighed, wondering what they were going to do with the reject super soldier.

* * *

 **Alright, first chapter is finally up. Sorry it took so long to finish. There was a saving error while I was typing, making me rewrite half the story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. And Legendary, if you hire Deadpool for your fics, thank you for getting rid of him for me, and may god have mercy on you.**


	2. Reaping some justice

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Anyway, I'd like to address an issue that some people may have had, but not said anything about it. In the last chapter, I meant to reference Renegade for Life: Dark Souls 2, but got mixed up with Bloodborne.**

 **"You f$ #ing idiot."**

 **Oh, look who's back. Tired of pestering Legendary 2094 already?**

 **"He didn't return my calls. Besides, the only reason people read this part is because I'm here."**

 **Moving on. Today, Burn squad will explore the universe of _Reap What you Sow_ , by Raging Archon. It's a really good fic by a really good author, so I recommend you guys go check that out once you're done here. This chapter will take place during the events of chapter 16 of the previously mentioned fic, and is non cannon. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **"I know I won't."**

* * *

RWBY universe RA#5b...

"Holy f$#k."

That was all Hicks could say after he and the rest of Burn Squad watched the images on the screen before them, depicting a man with a skull like mask slaughtering Atlesian soldiers.

"Rico, how old is this footage?" Burn asked.

"About 2 weeks." The A.I. replied.

"So you mean to tell me that this 'Reaper' demolished the entire Atlesian military and the Vale special forces?" Grant asked.

"Not only that, but he's been targeting students who are currently attending Beacon, based on police reports." Rico said.

"Alrighty then, lets f#$k him up." Burn said.

"Wait, you want to go up against him?" Hicks asked, shocked. "Did you not see what he just did?"

"Well, someone has to stop him." Burn said

"What about RWBY, they can stop him." Hicks said.

"Since he's targeting Beacon students, he'll be expecting them, or JNPR, or whoever else is there." Burn replied. "What he won't be prepared for, is us. We're the wild card here."

"He's got a point." Rico said. "He'll know how to deal with highly trained students, not a group of morons."

"Thanks, I think." Burn said, unsure.

"Alright, what's are first move?" Grant asked, sighing.

"We head on over to Beacon and help team RWBY." Burn replied. "Knowing them, they're probably looking into this as well. I bet they're doing something related to the Reaper right now, as we speak."

* * *

Two minutes later, Beacon...

Ruby groaned in pain as she recovered. The Reaper had snuck into the academy. She and her teammates, along with help from JNPR, tried to stop him. They put up quite a fight, but were eventually beaten. The rest of her comrades lay unconscious but alive. She desperately reached for he weapon, but a boot to her back caused her to cry out. The Reaper then rolled her over and placed a boot on her stomach, pinning her down. He then aimed his weapon, one of two shotguns that double as sickles, at her head and placed his finger on the trigger.

"LERROOOY, JEEENNNKIINNS!"

As the Reaper turned towards the source of the voice, he was punched by an armored gauntlet, sending him flying backwards. He recovered and glared at his attacker menacingly.

Burn stared back and, after returning his gauntlets (which he has dubbed, Combo Breaker) to their regular form, he brought out Francis, entering a combat stance.

"Really, beating up a 15 year old girl?" Burn asked. "You must feel so proud of yourself right now."

"I don't know who you are," Reaper said in a deep voice. "But I suggest you stand aside. This doesn't concern you."

"I'm pretty sure it does." Burn retorted. "As for who I am, I'm just your typical genetically augmented super soldier with cybernetic armor and an artificial intelligence to improve my reaction time from an alternate universe. Pleased to beat you, skull face."

"Get out of the way, or I'll remove you, permanently." Reaper said, clutching his weapons tightly.

"No thanks, I'm good." Burn replied.

"Very well then." Reaper said as his aimed his guns at the Spartan. "Time to reap." Burn aimed Francis at the villain. The two then opened fire on each other, dodging one another's bullets. Burn took a few hits to his shields, but continued moving, firing a three round burst every second. A few shots hit the Reaper's shoulder, who merely grunted in annoyance as he continued firing his shotguns.

Ruby watched the two as the ran circles around each other, trying score a hit. As she watched the fight, the rest of Burn squad ran up behind her. Matt took out his hammer and raced to help Burn.

"Hicks, take care of the others." Grant said, pulling out his energy swords. "Apply bio-foam where its needed."

"Why do I have to play doctor?" Hicks protested.

"You really want to fight him?" Grant asked, gesturing to the Reaper, who had shifted his weapons into their sickle form and was fending off Matt and Burn at the same time. Hicks looked at the wounded students, to the Reaper, then back at Grant.

"Carry on." Hicks said as he pulled out the bio-foam.

* * *

"You won't stop me." Reaper said as he parried a strike from Burn. "I'll give Ozpin the justice he deserves."

"No you won't." Grant said as he jumped into the air and dived down, energy swords raised.

Just as he was about to make contact, the Reaper disappeared in a black cloud, and reappeared behind Matt, kicking him. Matt spun around and tried to hit him with his hammer, only for the Reaper to disappear again. This time he reappeared above Matt, firing his shotgun. Matt's shields absorbed most of the bullets, but one hit his shoulder. The suicide bomber winced as the Reaper landed behind him. He then lunged his blade forward, looking to impale the Spartan. Grant stepped in the way and parried the blow with one sword and made a downward slash with the other. Reaper merely used his semblance and slashed at Grant's side. The Spartan clutched his wound in pain as Burn jumped behind the reaper and tried to hit him with his scythe. The reaper simply fazed behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him flying. The Spartan got up and turned to see his comrades struggling to land a blow on the reaper, who would simply disappear and reappear at will.

"Rico, scan him when he turns into that smoke stuff." Burn said. "See if there's a way to counter it."

"Already done." The A.I. replied. " When he's about to reappear, there's a chance to land a hit on him. However, it will only last about 1.2 seconds. I recommend you use your speed dust to compensate for this."

"How many vials do I have at the moment?" He asked.

"About 7. And, calculating the 5 minutes it takes for your armor to use up a single vial, and the 10.8 seconds it takes for you to reload, you'll have 35 minutes and 75.6 seconds before you run out." Rico said.

"Alright." Burn said as he loaded a vial of yellow dust into one of his gauntlets. A small, yellow light ran through his armor as he entered a boxing stance. "Let me know when and where to hit."

"NOW!" Rico shouted. Burn then surged forward in a red blur and punched Reaper out of his smoke form, right as he was about to reappear behind Matt and impale him.

"What?!" Reaper shouted as he recovered, shocked.

"That was freaking awesome!" Burn shouted. "Did you guys see that?"

"Focus, psychotic killer with a skull mask and shotguns that turn into blades, remember?" Rico said.

Burn dodged a few bullets from Reaper and charged him, closing the distance between them almost instantly. Burn then kicked the guns out of Reaper's hands. With no other weapons on his person, the skull masked monster switched to hand to hand. While Reaper had better skill, Burn moved and reacted faster, proving him to be an even match. Burn would constantly block or dodge and counter with a swift jab to the stomach, armpit, and back thigh. Suddenly, Burn's movements slowed. A warning indicator lit up on his HUD, showing that he was out of dust. Before he could reload, Reaper hit him with a left hook. Now it was the Reaper who was on the offensive, striking swift and brutal blows. While Burn's armor allowed him to react faster than normal people, he still wasn't fast enough to block all the blows and counter attack.

"Rico, lights!" Burn shouted. His helmet lights then flashed on, blinding Reaper temporarily. Burn then inserted another vial into his armor.

"Burn, toss me one!" Matt shouted. Burn threw one towards his friend, who put it into his suit. "Let's kick his a#$." He said.

The two then sped forward, raining blow after blow down upon the psychopath. Try as he might, Reaper couldn't keep up. Burn kneed him in the jaw, sending him over to Matt, who kicked him in the side of the head, sending him back to Burn, who hit him with a right hook. Reaper staggered back, disoriented by the blows. Burn and Matt then hit him with an uppercut at the same time, knocking him into the air. Reaper landed in a heap, unconscious.

"Get, wrecked." Matt said.

Grant walked over, holding his injured side. The three Spartans stood there, staring at the body sprawled out before them.

"Did we just win against a guy who went against the military, team JNPR, and team RWBY?" Grant asked, gasping for breath.

"Well, they did soften him up for us." Burn said, exhausted. "But, yeah, I guess we did. Here's hoping that they have a cell good enough to hold him."

* * *

Meanwhile, universe 2094e...

Gray, last of a species known as beasts and quite possibly the most dangerous man on Remnant, had just broken out of prison. He laid waist to the dozens of guards that stood in his way, eviscerating them with his claws.

"WHERE'S THE F$#KING EXIT TO THIS PLACE?" He shouted.

Suddenly, dozens of guards surrounded him, aiming their weapons at him.

"Freeze dirtbag!" One shouted.

"Oh come on, do you honestly think you guys can stop me with those puny-" A blast of energy hit him before he could finish his sentence, causing him to cry out and collapse. His claws returned to their normal form.

"Did you honestly think we didn't prepare for this?" One guard, clearly the leader, said. "These weapons were designed to counter your abilities. Every thing in this building was designed specifically to take you down. What made you think that this would be easy?"

A few guards got closer to him and started kicking him repeatedly. The leader then aimed his gun a Gray's head.

"You know, Ozpin still wants you alive, after all you've done." He said as he readied his gun. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not Ozpin."

Suddenly a blinding light appeared behind the group, and just as suddenly vanished. The guards looked around, confused.

"The f$ k was that?" One asked.

"Stay sharp." The leader said. "It could be this jacka# 's sorry excuse for back up."

Suddenly, one of the guards was hoisted up into the air, a red blade of energy through his abdomen. He screamed in terror in pain as his insides were roasted. He was then thrown to the floor, smoke coming off his corpse. Then, a figure seeming appeared out of no where. He wore white armor with blue highlights and a blue visor. The energy blade was connected to his cybernetic arm via his wrist. He stared at the guards, blade raised.

"Gentlemen." He said. "I'll be taking Gray here off your hands now."

"FIRE!" The leader shouted. The rest of the guards complied. The shots seemed to bounce off the figure's armor. The man then started to walk forward slowly before suddenly breaking into a sprint. The guards' screams filled the hallway as they were murdered. When it was done, the blade retreated into the man's robotic wrist. He then walked over to Gray and helped him to his feet.

"We're gonna have a nice chat." He said as he pressed a button on his wrist. The two were surrounded by a bright light, causing Gray to shield his eyes. When he lowered his arm, everything was different. There was nothing but rubble surrounding them. Skeletons littered the streets. Smoke filled the air.

"Where are we?" Gray asked.

"No place special, just my home away from home." The man said as he inspected Gray's dust injector (Gray was somewhat surprised he managed to get it with out him knowing) "Hhmm, Injecting random dust types to amplify yourself, impressive. But, I could do better."

"What, you trying to make me look like more of a drug addict?" Gray asked sarcastically.

"Nah, to weak. I'm thinking something, much more despicable." The man said.

"Ok, who the f$#k are you?" Gray asked, puzzled.

"Oh, where are my manners?" He chuckled before throwing the injector back at Gray, who caught it. "The name's Freeze."

"Why Freeze?" Gray asked.

"My mother was on crack, my old man was a drunken moron, and I was born on a planet made of ice. You do the math." Freeze replied. "Alright, down to business. I'm sure you're wondering what I want with you."

"Pretty much." Gray replied.

"You see Gray, I'm a liberator." Freeze said. "I'm here to liberate people from peace, money, politics, and government. I want people to be at their best, where they're forced to murder their own family just for a few scraps of food. That, is the perfect type of world. But, I am unable to fully realize this dream just yet. I need a few extra hands to do so."

"So, you want me to do what I've already been doing, causing chaos for Remnant?" Gray asked.

"Gray, Gray, Gray, you think to small." Freeze said, chuckling. "I don't want one Remnant to descend into madness, but all versions of Remnant to go bat sh$# crazy."

"What the f#$k are you talking about?" Gray asked.

"What, you never heard of alternate realities before?" Freeze asked. "Don't believe me, look around. Does this place seem familiar?"

Gray observed his surroundings and noticed a few familiar landmarks destroyed.

"Atlas?" Gray asked.

"BINGO!" Freeze shouted. "We're in a Remnant that was already liberated. Vale, Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, all rubble. It's beautiful."

"Alright, I'll buy it." Gray said. "If there are alternate dimensions, then why not choose some other version of me?"

"Because, Gray, out of all you're goody two shoe counterparts, you're the only one who is like me, a liberator." Freeze said. " And, if you join me, I'll give you true power. I can make you stronger than Cinder, or even Ruby. I can make you a demigod! All you have to do, is say yes."

"Do I get to see my maiden and kill lots of people?" Gray asked, a smirk starting to form on his face.

"Oh, there'll be plenty of bodies, and I'll see what I can do about your lady friend." Freeze replied. "So, what do you say. Partners?" He extended his hand, waiting for Gray to shake it.

"You've got yourself a deal Sub-Zero" Gray said, taking the hand.

"Great." Freeze replied. "Now, lets head on back to your world, shall we?"

The two then disappeared, already working on a diabolical plot.

* * *

 **"Really, recycling bad guys?"**

 **Hey, some people think Freeze is a good villain. Anyway, shout out to Legendary 2094 for letting me use his OC from Burning Beast, be sure to check that out some time. That's all for today folks. And remember, if you've got a fic or a type of RWBY universe, you want to see Burn Squad in, PM me your ideas. Bye.**

 **"Later A $holes. F#$k! Legendary, why won't you let me come into your fics? I'm tired of all these MOTHER FU-"**


	3. Matt vs Moonlight

"Burn, what have you done?"

The four Spartans looked at the body that laid before them. It happened as soon as they exited the portal. She was suddenly in front of them, giving them little time to stop or change directions.

"It's, probably not that bad." Burn said.

"Not that bad?" Grant shouted. "You just ran over Coco Adel!"

"Hey, its your fault." Burn shouted back.

"How is this my fault?" Grant asked, annoyed.

"You're the one who let me drive!" Burn replied.

"Guys relax." Hicks said. "As long as there's no witnesses, were fine."

"Uh, about that." Matt said, gesturing to the large crowd of people staring at them.

They stared at the four soldiers, who stared back in awkward silence.

"HE DID IT!" They said, pointing at Grant, who merely sighed.

"Relax." Rico said, materializing next to the Spartans. "She's not dead, just unconscious."

"Oh ok, that makes this seem so much better." Burn said.

"NO IT DOESN'T!" Grant shouted.

"Hey."

The four (five counting the A.I.) turned to see a wolf faunus standing there staring at them.

"The f $k are you guys?" He asked.

"And that makes wolf based character number 45." Burn said. "Rico, identify our new friend for us."

"Bálor Moonlight." Rico said. "File doesn't say much, other than he gets into trouble with teachers and students alike, and is obsessed with wrestling, going as far as to make a wrestling style entrance in every training match he has."

While Rico provided as much info as he could, Matt stared at Bálor, who started to get uncomfortable.

"YOU WANNA GO?!" Matt suddenly shouted.

"Come again?" Bálor asked.

"If its a fight your looking for, I'm your Spartan." Matt replied. "Unless your too much of a coward."

"Alright, if you wanna get beaten so badly, then tell me where?" Bálor asked.

"In this room, 30 minutes from now." Matt said. "Bring your A game."

"Alright!" Bálor said, before going off to get ready.

"Ok Matt, what was that?" Hicks asked.

"Yeah, was that really necessary?" Grant questioned.

"Some one has to show him how to make a **real** entrance." Matt replied. "Besides, Burn got to fight the last guy, so I'm getting this one."

"But we all fought the reaper, minus Hicks." Grant said.

"He doesn't count!" Matt snapped at him.

* * *

Later...

The three remaining members of Burn Squad, and this worlds version of team RWBY, stood in the cafeteria, waiting for the two fighters to emerge. It had been quite some time for the two to get ready, and everyone was growing impatient.

"So, how's Zwei doing?" Burn suddenly asked.

"Wait, how do you know about him?" Ruby questioned.

Before Burn could reply, Grant smacked him lightly on the back of the head.

"Way to make a first impression moron." He said. "I'm sorry for my leader's behavior. He's not that good at being subtle, nor does he excel at starting conversations without leaving a bad first impression."

"But how does he know about Zwei?" Ruby asked again. "We never once mentioned him."

"Well, we have seen a few alternate versions of him before." Burn replied.

"Come again?" Weiss asked.

"As you may have guessed, we're not from your world." Grant said. "But we have seen multiple versions of it."

"You guys are from a parallel world?" Ruby asked, causing her teammates to stare at her with their eyebrows raised.

"Not necessarily a parallel world, but yes, we're from an alternate universe." Burn replied.

"That's awesome!" Ruby said.

"I'm surprised you actually knew what they were talking about." Weiss said.

"There was this show I used to watch when I was younger that involved this sort of stuff." Ruby said. "So, how many versions of us have you met?"

"About 70." Burn replied. "Evil twins, gender bent doubles, alternate histories, you name it. We've seen most of them."

"And, how many version of Bálor are there?" Weiss asked. "Because I'd prefer not to meet any of them, one is bad enough."

"The closest thing we've seen is a guy named Gray." Grant replied. "Other than that, nothing."

"How I loathe him." Burn hissed.

"What's his problem?" Yang asked.

"He got into a fight with Gray over his favorite soda and lost." Hicks replied.

"I would have won had it not been for those pigs." Burn said.

"Bulls #t. You were getting your a # kicked." Hicks said.

"I was wearing him out." Burn countered.

Before the argument could continue, Ruby's scroll beeped. She took a glance at it before playing some music.

"Introducing, our grand champion, Bálor Moonlight!" Ruby said as she gestured over to the door.

Bálor then came in, dressed in black clothes, wearing an odd mask, and spinning an umbrella. Ignoring the booing from the crowd, he walked slowly to the center of the room before tossing the umbrella aside.

"Meh, Matt could do better." Burn said, shrugging.

"Oh please, how could he possibly do better than me?" Bálor asked.

Before anyone could reply, _Rock You Like a Hurricane_ started playing. Then, Matt burst through the celling while riding a laser guided napalm shark. The Spartan then jumped off the beast as it hit the ground and exploded. After rolling to his feet, he unfolded his gravity hammer, spun it around a few times, and slammed it into the ground, while the flames burned behind him.

The room remained silent for a moment, then everyone started cheering abruptly.

"That was awesome!" Ruby shouted.

Bálor looked at her for a moment.

"I mean, it was ok." Ruby corrected herself. "It wasn't nearly as cool as your entrance."

"Don't patronize me." Bálor said.

"321GO!"

"Wait, Wha-"

Before he could say anything, Bálor was hit with Matt's hammer, sending him backwards. Matt then jumped towards him, ready to hit him again, only to stop in mid air.

"Oh right, he has telekinesis." Rico said.

"So he can use the force?" Burn asked. "That seems pretty OP."

"Oh, you have no idea." Weiss replied.

Bálor then threw Matt across the room. Matt jumped up and charged forward, swinging his hammer. Before it could hit him, Bálor stopped the hammer with his semblance. Matt struggled to pull it out of his foe's invisible grip. Bálor was unable to contend with the Spartan's enhanced strength and was forced to let go. Once he was free, Matt switched his hammer to it's fuel rod cannon mode and pointed it at the ground.

"ISHBACKA!" He screamed as he pulled the trigger, blowing himself up. Bálor was blown back by the force of the explosion.

"What, the, f# k?!" Bálor screamed.

While everyone, minus Burn Squad, looked on in shock, Matt walked out of the smoke, hammer at the ready.

"How is he alive?" Weiss asked.

"Matt is a suicide bomber that survives blowing himself up." Burn replied.

"You blow yourself up for a living, what is wrong with you?" Bálor asked.

"You want to know what is wrong with me?" Matt replied. "Every night I wake up in a cold sweat because I have a recurring nightmare about teletubbie zombies crawling out of a vampire clown's a $hole. Then I p #s myself back to sleep. Do you have any idea how much urine a cybernetic bladder can retain?!

"I have no idea what a cybernetic bladder is, nor did I know it could pee." Bálor replied. "Now what I really want to know is, how do you p $s?!"

"Through a p #is, something you clearly lack!" Matt replied.

"Someone get some ice for that burn!" Yang shouted.

"Will this do?" Burn asked, holding Weiss.

"Let me go you idiot!" Weiss screamed.

* * *

Later...

The duel between Matt and Bálor lasted for several hours. They were at the point where they were slapping each other rather than actually fighting. The crowd that gathered to watch eventually got bored and left, leaving Burn Squad and RWBY to watch the poor excuse of a fight.

Suddenly, Matt lowered his arms and just stared at Bálor for a moment before turning to Burn.

"Burn, please take the others, RWBY included, and leave us alone." Matt said.

Burn looked towards his friend a moment, understanding his intent, and ushered everyone away. Soon it was just Matt and Bálor.

"What is this?" Bálor asked.

Matt ignored him as he walked over, got two chairs, and brought them over to Bálor.

"Let's talk." Matt said.

"Talk?" Bálor asked, annoyed. "Why would I want to talk to someone who's made me look like a fool in front of the only person who actually cares about me?"

"Because you've been through enough s #t for your life time." Matt replied.

"And just what do you know about the s# t I've been through, ya friggin nut job?" Bálor asked.

"That it's been haunting you for most of your life." Matt said.

Bálor stared at him for a moment, somewhat puzzled.

"Why do I get the feeling you've been talking to Ruby?" He asked.

"I didn't need o talk to her." Matt replied.

"There's now way you'd know any of this without talking to her!" Bálor sighed as he stared at his now shaky palms. "She's the only one who knows the true horrors I've endured."

"I may not know the whole story, but I can tell you've been through a lot of crap." Matt said.

"And let me guess, you're gonna try and fix me, right?" Bálor scoffed. " Do me a favor and go ask Yang how well that worked out for her.

"I don't intend to fix you." Matt replied. "I just want to talk."

Bálor stood there a moment, staring at the Spartan, then he sighed.

"Speak your piece." He said.

"I didn't need to talk to Ruby or look up any info on you to know what's up. I can see it in your eyes. A look that says 'I've been through a lot and lost so much'. I'm quite familiar with that look. So tell me, Bálor Moonlight, who are you and where do you come from?" Matt said. "Tell me, and I'll show you the same courtesy."

"If I had to put it all into one big blob of a story." Bálor took a breathe as he started speaking. " I used to be a normal kid, then the military decided they needed special little soldiers. So, one day the rush my home and pluck me away. Mom didn't exactly stop them either. After that, I was thrown in prison to be raised by murderers and drug lords until I was 13. Then the military decided 'Hey, let's train this little puke to murder people'."

"Yeah, my world has a problem with taking six year old kids and turning them into cybernetic killing machines to fight insurrectionists and aliens." Matt said, causing Bálor to shudder in disgust. "Continue."

"After a while they eventually threw me in a team with a few other kids. And after that we were sent to do all sorts of 'fun' s #t. Assassinations, sabotage, even a little drug running, just for laughs." Bálor growled as he glared at the celling. "But then everyone started to get greedy. And since I was the oddball trying to do good with my skills, guess who got sold up river?"

Matt said nothing as Bálor continued speaking.

"After that I spent three years in the pokey before Ozpin decided to take me back to Beacon to make me more 'socially well adjusted' his words not mine."

"And how did that work out?" Matt asked.

"I beat the p #s out of CRDL, fought Blake, was nearly assassinated by someone Weiss sent to kill me, dated Yang, got dumped, and now I... guess I'm dating Ruby?" The wolf faunus was unsure of that last part.

"I see." Matt said. "Well, since you went through all the trouble of telling me your 'origin story' I guess I'll tell you mine. You may want to sit down."

"Fair is fair I suppose." Bálor said as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Back in my universe, I lived in one of the outer colonies of the UNSC. It was a peaceful life. I had a loving mother, a caring father, tons of friends, and good neighbors. Overall, it was a good community. Then the Covenant, a religious group of aliens that wanted to kill us all because the viewed our existence as an insult to their religion, decided to pay a visit. I was forced to watch as my town was destroyed, my friends and neighbors killed, and my parents eaten alive by Jackals. I thought I was gonna die. Unfortunately, I wasn't that lucky." Matt took a breath as he continued. "You see, some of the aliens had a nasty habit of blowing themselves up, despite the fact they needed the extra numbers to support their forces. So, they tried to come up with a way for their forces to survive being blown up. And who better to use as a lab rat than a 5 year old kid?"

"Ok, you officially win the award for 'Worst Childhood Ever'." Bálor said, disturbed.

"I spent about 2 and a half years being experimented on. Eventually, they succeeded. I don't know what they did or how it works. All I know is from that point, I was able to survive every explosion caused by me. Anyway, a few months later, the UNSC stormed the base I was being held at. All the research the Covenant did to make me what I am was destroyed, lost forever. After finding out what I could do, the Office of Naval Intelligence, the group of jerks who thought it was a good idea to turn six year olds into super soldiers was a good idea, decided to study me to find out if they could recreate what the Covenant did." Matt said. "They were unsuccessful. Eventually, They just forgot about me. So, that's how I spent my childhood, used as a lab rat. I grew tired of it all, I couldn't take it. Then, I meet Burn."

"And then eventually you formed a family and you now go gallivanting around universes because.. reasons." Bálor said.

It wasn't that easy." Matt replied. "At first, I tried to ignore him, but he was dead set on being my friend. When I asked him why, he said' because I looked like I needed one'. I couldn't believe it. After being used for others' personal gain for so long, some one wants to help me. I was skeptical at first, but I learned to accept his friendship. Eventually, we were like brothers. We stuck together, even when Burn wanted to join the Spartan IV program, even when everyone mocked our squad for being the worst, even when the UNSC sent us to some back water outpost just to get us out of their hair, even when Burn decided to travel into an alternate version of your world just so he could build his own scythe gun. Sticking with him made it all worth it. I wasn't alone anymore. For the first time in a very long time, I was happy. So, rather than let everything that I went through affect me in a negative way I decided to become the good kind of crazy, and go on as many nutty adventures as possible with my best friend. You see Bálor, having at least one friend who will stick with you no matter what, will be there no matter what, and support you no matter what, makes life worth living."

"Just one friend, huh?" Bálor furrowed his brow ( **That's a weird term, furrowed.** ) contemplating what Matt said. "Pretty sure I've got one of those, and I'm dating her to boot."

"AS long as she's by your side, it gives you all the reason not to let the bad things in life get to you." Matt said. "So Bálor, stick with your friend and try giving being psychotic in a good way a try. It works for me, so it might work for you."

"Hmm, I'll give it a shot." Bálor replied. "Probably a lot easier than being a wrestling nerd anyway."

"Who says you can't be a wrestling nerd and a psychopath?" Matt asked. Burn's almost as crazy as me, and he knows practically anything about Godzilla. If you don't know what that is, don't ask. He could go on for hours about it."

"You obviously don't know how much crazy BS wrestling fans see in a normal week." Bálor said. I've sat through more hours of weird crap than you can imagine."

"Have you seen a 50 meter tall, radioactive dinosaur turn himself into a magnet?" Matt asked.

"Have you seen the Brother Nero angle TNA wrestling recently put out?" Bálor asked.

The two stared at each other with blank expressions.

"Lets just face it." Bálor said. "We've both seen some crazy s #t huh big money Matt?"

"Tell me about it." Matt replied. "And if you think that's weird, try traveling across dimensions."

And so the two, who were at each other's throats moments ago, sat and talked. They discussed the many adventures they had. Eventually, the rest of Burn Squad and team RWBY came into the room to check on them.

"You guys ok?" Ruby asked.

"Just fine." Bálor replied.

"We're simply talking about our adventures." Matt added.

"Wait, weren't you two trying to kill each other or something?" Hicks asked.

"We resolved our differences." Matt replied.

"So, you guys cool?" Burn asked.

"Yep." Matt replied as he handed something to Bálor.

"What's this?" The wolf faunus asked.

"It's a communicator." Matt replied. "Whenever you feel like talking, just give us a call."

"Well, we better get going." Burn said. "Still got plenty of universes to explore."

"Alright, see you later Bálor." Matt said.

"Say hi to the next Ruby for me will you?" Bálor asked.

As the Spartans walked away Burn turned towards his long time friend.

"So why did you really want to fight him?" He asked.

"Sometimes you got to face someone in combat to know them." Matt replied.

"Find out anything interesting?" Burn asked.

"Nothing much." Matt replied. "Just a lonely little boy who needed a friend."

Burn smiled under his helmet as his squad got in the warthog, summoned another portal, and drove away.

* * *

 **There you have it folks, Matt's full origin story.**

 **"Did this necessarily have to be a dark chapter?"**

 **One can not always focus on comedy all the time. Besides, I don't think it was that dark. Anyway, thanks to _MardukWritInd_ for letting me use his OC for this chapter. Now, I have an announcement. From now on, I won't just write about other people's stories, I'll write about popular tropes amongst RWBY fanfiction. High school AUs, crossovers, Mary Sues, you name it. Just leave a comment on what trope you want to see.**


	4. Growing a WhiteRose

**Well boys and girls, and anything in between, here's the next chapter. Today Burn Squad will encounter one of the most popular themes of RWBY fanfiction, WhiteRose.**

 **"You mean that one Ruby/Weiss ship that you hate?"**

 **I don't hate it, I just don't see the logic behind it. Arkos, makes sense, Bumblebee, probably (honestly, I think that Blake is bisexual and may get together with both Sun and Yang, based on what I've seen on the show) but WhiteRose, I just don't see it. But, I'm not against it. To each his own. No offence to WhiteRose shippers.**

 **"Elf ships them, a lot, you must have p #ed him off by now."**

 **Which brings me to reason number one for writing this. Its my way of paying tribute to ElfCollaborator (since it is his favorite ship)**

 **"There you go, brownnosing to the guy again."**

 **I'm not brownnosing, I honestly respect him. Elf is the whole reason I'm writing fanfiction. You see, when I first started watching RWBY, I at one point stumbled onto RWBY fanfiction. I read several stories (React Watch Believe Yikes and MLTVRSE for instance) and enjoyed them. Then, I found Weiss Reacts (Volume 1). I was mesmerized by this story. Even with the limited knowledge on the shows lore (this was back in the RWBY volume 1 glory days) Elf managed to create a unique version of the world of Remnant. He wrote the characters in a style that stuck with their original personalities (as seen in the show) and added a few new things to make them entertaining. Every day I would check and see if there was a new chapter, eagerly reading each new entry. After a while I thought to myself, 'if Elf can create a unique take on the show that's entertaining and fun, maybe I could as well.' So, I made myself a profile, started writing a few things, and now, here we are.**

 **"An annoying moron who writes crappy stories about a group of Red vs. Blue knock offs and focuses more on them rather than the far more interesting original characters."**

 **I admit that my writing isn't perfect (at least compared to Elf and the authors of other stories I mentioned earlier) but I enjoy writing down these ideas I have in my head. I have fun posting these stories and reading them on my own occasionally. And if others enjoy them to, that's an added bonus. Though, the one thing I really want to do, is write something that's good enough to be featured on Weiss Reacts.**

 **"So that's why you're brownnosing, trying to get this fic on Weiss Reacts."**

 **Of course not this fic. For one thing, Elf isn't fond of Halo or Red vs. Blue (which I based my characters off of) and I don't think he enjoys OC fics either. Besides, even if I wanted to, I couldn't send this story to Elf as it is. Look at it, its only 4 chapters and there is barley any plot to it. If I'm going to write something that is good enough to be on Weiss Reacts, it has to be well thought out. Maybe, someday, it could be this fic, however unlikely that is. But until then, I'll keep trying. And Elf, if you at some point stumble onto this and start reading, I would just like to say, thank you. For inspiring me to create these stories, for brightening my spirits when I was feeling down, for making me laugh on a daily basis. Thank you, and keep on doing what your good at, writing stories about Weiss being a tsundere, Blake being manly, and lots of antics.**

 **"What was the other reason you wanted to write this?"**

 **I just felt like giving it a try. If I butcher the art of WhiteRose ship fics, I apologize to those who write similar stories. If it turns out ok, then that'll be ok. Now then, onto the chapter.**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth, otherwise there would be an army of Ruby clones, each with a copy of Crescent Rose, that the original Ruby would lead to attack Salem.**

 **Halo belongs to 343 industries/ Bungie (I think they still own it, partially) otherwise you could duel wield SAWs, the Master Chief collection and Halo 5 would be on Xbox 360, and Halo 5 would have offline splitscreen multiplayer (WHATS THE POINT OF PLAYING A HALO GAME IF YOU CAN'T SIT IN A ROOM WITH THREE OTHER FRIENDS AND PLAY A GAME OF SLAYER OR JUGGERNAUT OR ANY GAME TYPE? WHERE'S THE FUN IN PLAYING ONLINE?!)**

* * *

"So, you guys are from another dimension, one where me and my friends are fictional characters on an internet show?" Ruby asked.

Grant, Hicks, and Matt stood in the Beacon courtyard, having a casual conversation with this dimension's version of Ruby. For some odd reason, Burn was missing. He had disappeared when they arrived at this universe.

"Pretty much." Matt replied.

"And the guy that is your leader was taught by an alternate version of me how to build a scythe gun like Crescent Rose, and also taught how to use it by the same alternate version of me?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Grant replied. "Speaking of which, Rico, have you found Burn yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." The A.I. replied. "But, for some reason, he's in an alternate universe."

"Which one?" Hicks asked.

"Unknown." Rico replied. "Anyway, its a good thing I installed a multi-dimensional teather into your armor incase you got lost in an alternate universe. I'll just simply pull him back to us."

There was a flash of light, then Burn appeared, screaming for his life.

"STAY BACK, DON'T TOUCH ME!" Burn screamed. "NO, BAD DUMPLIN, NO, NOOO!"

The Spartan then curled up into a fetal position and proceeded to rock back and forth, mumbling incoherent words. Everyone simply stared at him.

"What happened to you?" Hicks asked.

"NO, NOT THE F$#K BOX!" Burn shouted as he continued rocking back and forth whimpering.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Matt asked Ruby.

* * *

Later...

After a while the Spartans managed to calm Burn down. But, despite their best efforts, they couldn't get him to tell them what happened to him. So, they dropped the subject, and introduced Burn to this world's version of Ruby. They talked for a bit before Ruby asked an odd question.

"Hey, in the show that my world is based off of, am I in a relationship with anyone?" She asked.

"Nope." Burn replied.

"Does the other me have a crush on anyone?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think so." Burn said. "Why?"

"Well, I sort of have my eye on someone, but I'm not sure how to approach them." Ruby said.

"Who?" Burn asked. Ruby pressed her fingers together nervously, a tint of red on her face. "Come on, you can tell us. We're trust worthy."

Ruby paused for a moment, contemplating her response. Then she looked up to them, her face heating up more so than usual.

"Weiss." She mumbled.

The Spartans simply stared at her for a moment, before Hicks broke the silence.

"Well, WhiteRose is confirmed for this universe." Hicks said.

"WhiteRose?" Ruby asked.

"Its the ship name that fans gave to you and Weiss." Grant replied. "Apparently, people think you two would look cute as a couple."

"And lets not forget all the lemons people write about those two." Burn added. "What is wrong with those people, she's 15 for gods sake!"

"What's a lemon?" Ruby asked.

"Don't ask." Everyone replied.

"Anyway, does anyone else know about this, like Yang for instance?" Rico asked.

"No. I thought about it, but I figured she would just make things awkward by trying to help." Ruby replied.

"Squad huddle." Burn said. The four Spartans then huddled together, with Rico at the center.

"No." Grant said.

"Come on, we have to help." Burn said.

"We are not going to help Ruby get romantically involved with Weiss." Grant said sternly.

"Why, you got something against WhiteRose?" Burn asked.

"Need I remind you of the last time we tried to get two people together?" Grant asked.

"So Arkos was a bust. But this time will be different." Burn replied.

"How?" Grant asked.

"Last time we tried using TV clichés for romantic encounters and that failed." Burn said. "This time, we'll use the methods of ElfCollaborator."

"You mean the guy who writes Weiss Reacts?" Grant asked. "The same guy who involves masculinity, drills, antics, perverts, and references to some anime called 'Squid Girl' in his stories?"

"That reminds me, remember when we went into that one universe where Weiss as a human/squid creature that tried to 'inkvade' the surface?" Matt asked.

* * *

12 universes earlier...

 _Burn screamed as he was tossed around by several white tentacles attached to a much smaller version of Weiss._

 _"You squidding morons dare to make fun of me?" Weiss asked. " I'll show you what happens when you mess with this squid!"_

 _"There's a_ _hentai_ _joke here, somewhere." Hicks said as he and the rest of Burn Squad watched._

* * *

"How were people not afraid of her?" Burn asked. "She has tentacles that could tear through stone!"

"That universe's version of Yang seemed to handle her just fine." Hicks replied. "I think that Weiss was terrified of her."

"Why were Yang's eyes always closed anyway?" Matt asked.

"Whatever, as I was saying, we should use Elf's methods to ensure that Weiss falls in love with Ruby." Burn said.

"And as I was saying, we are not doing this." Grant said.

"Come on Grant, just this once." Burn said. "After that, we'll stay out of the 'shipping' business."

Grant stood there, contemplating Burns answer.

"Fine." Grant replied.

"Yes." Burn said.

* * *

Attempt 1: Shark plushies + Shark Costume

Weiss walked into her team's dorm to grab her text book, only to find Ruby sitting in the center of it, dressed in a shark costume and surrounded by various shark themed plush toys.

"Ruby, why are you dressed like a shark, and what's with all the stuffed animals?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing, there's no particular reason for me being like this." Ruby replied nervously.

"Anyway, I've got to study for the upcoming history test, when you're done goofing off and need help, you know where to find me." Weiss said as she grabbed her book and left. A moment later, Burn popped out from under Blake's bed, scratching his head.

"How did that not work?" He asked.

"I forgot to mention, Weiss hates sharks, ever since we watched Jaws with her." Ruby replied.

"A universe where Weiss hates sharks?" Burn asked thought out loud. "Elf would hate that."

* * *

Attempt 2: Ice Cream Sorbet

"Hey Weiss, want some ice cream?" Ruby asked, handing her partner a bowl.

"No thanks, I'm lactose intolerant." Weiss replied.

"Oh, ok then." Ruby said as she started to throw the frozen treat away, only for Nora to grab it and scarf it down. Ren ran in a moment later and started panicking.

"Nora, you know you're not supposed to eat sugar!" He shouted.

"I smell rainbows Ren." Nora replied.

* * *

Attempt 3: Burlap Sack

"You do realize this never worked for Velvet, right?" Grant asked as he attempted to get comfortable in the vent he was hiding in.

"We're not Velvet." Burn replied.

Once Weiss was in sight, Burn jumped out of the vent, sack at the ready, when he suddenly bounced of a glyph and crashed through a wall.

"Next time someone hires you to kidnap me, be better prepared." Weiss said, assuming it was a ransom attempt.

* * *

Attempt 4: Drills

"Remind me again, how is a drill supposed to make Weiss fall in love with me?" Ruby asked as she stared at the giant tank with a drill mounted in front of it.

"This particular drill is designed to function like Cupid's arrow." Burn replied. "As soon as it hits her, she'll fall in love with the first person she sees, so make sure you're in her line of sight."

Ruby then took her position at the end of the hall. A moment later, Weiss appeared at the other end. Ruby called out to her and waved. As soon as she started to wave back, Burn activated the drill and charged forward, only to crash into yet another glyph. The drill exploded a moment later.

"There seem to be a lot more assassins and kidnappers after me than usual." Weiss thought out loud. "I should ask Ozpin to check the security, wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt."

* * *

Attempt 5: Skimpy Clothes

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ruby asked nervously. "I think I'm getting a wedgie."

"At this point, I've got nothing." Burn replied.

"What was that you said about her being 15 earlier?" Hicks asked mockingly.

"I know what I said, and I'll regret this later." Burn said. "But I'll regret it less if it works."

Almost immediately after that, Weiss walked into the room, took one look at Ruby, covered her eyes, and walked away, her face burning red. A moment later, Yang walked in and gasped upon seeing Ruby in such a revealing outfit.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Yang screamed.

"It was their idea." Ruby replied, gesturing to Burn Squad. Yang turned to the four Spartans, eyes glowing red and steam coming off her body.

"Now I know what you're thinking, 'Should I hit him in the nuts?' and the answer to that, may just surprise you." Burn said as he started backing away.

A moment later, a high pitched squeal broke every window in Beacon.

* * *

Later...

"I told you this wouldn't work." Grant said. The Spartans sat in the infirmary, nursing several bruises, while Burn held an ice pack over his groin.

"Ok, I know that last one wasn't a good idea." Burn said, his voice cracking slightly. "Just give me a moment and I'll-"

"It's fine Burn." Ruby said. "You don't have to try anymore."

"But I can do this." Burn replied. "Just give me another chance."

"It's ok." Ruby said. "I'm going to go for a walk." She then left the room, a few sniffles escaping her lips. The room remained silent after that.

"You were right Grant." Burn said, lowering his head in shame. "Because I was a horrible matchmaker, Ruby lost faith in me."

"Don't beat yourself up over this." Matt said, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "You tried your best, that's all that matters."

"But I failed. And now Ruby thinks Weiss will never love her." Burn said. "I just wasn't cut out for this."

"You're doing a great job." Matt replied. "You just need to have more faith in yourself."

* * *

Ruby sighed to herself as she walked through the library. Nothing was working. It seems as if Weiss will never like her in that way.

"Ruby?"

The crimson hooded girl turned to she her teammate standing there, a concerned look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"I was studying." Weiss replied. "Are you alright, you seem upset."

"I'm fine." Ruby said. Weiss glared at her, unconvinced. "It's nothing, really."

"Ruby, if there's something wrong, you can tell- WOAH!" Weiss suddenly fell forward, tripping on an unseen force. Ruby moved to catch her, only to lose her balance and fall backwards, closing her eyes as she hit the ground. Dazed from the impact, she noticed a strange pressure on her lips. Upon opening her eyes, she met the eyes of her teammate. That's when she realized their lips were pressed together. Pushing herself up and breaking contact, Ruby began to speak incoherently.

"I'm sorry!" She said. "I was trying to catch you, then I fell and-mmph." Her rambling was interrupted when Weiss kissed her passionately. Ruby's eyes remained wide open in shock, then they slowly closed as she melted into the embrace. She never felt more alive.

* * *

The next day...

"So, you're a couple now?" Grant asked.

"Yes." The white and red duo replied.

"Because you tripped and accidentally kissed each other in the library."

"Pretty much."

"And after all the trouble we went through." Grant mumbled.

"About that." Weiss interrupted. "I'm sorry for launching you in the wall."

"Eh, no hard feelings." Burn said. "At least you two are together."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with my girlfriend." Ruby giggled as she grabbed Weiss's hand and walked off.

"I guess Elf's methods didn't work." Hicks said.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Burn said as he pulled out some trip wire from one of his armor compartments.

Attempt 6: Antics (Success)

* * *

 **There you have it folks. I would have had it out sooner, but my computer kept crashing. Anyway, hope you WhiteRose shippers are satisfied.**

 **"Where's the lemon?"**

 **No, none of that, shame on you.**

 **"I'm Deadpool, I have no shame."**

 **Whatever. Got a RWBY fanfics theme you want to see Burn Squad deal with, want to have one of your fics featured, leave a comment or message me. Kudos to whoever caught the TFS gaming reference. And Elf, if you do actually read this, I hope you enjoyed, and once again thanks. Until next time.**


End file.
